Love's Fangs
by KitCatesby
Summary: With Kiba, anything could be expected. Hinata, while trying not to fawn over him, is mated to Kiba. Of all people, Kiba mated with Hinata? The one person he thought he'd never end up with? The rest was up to his love, his devotion, and the Hyuga Clan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: PFFFFFFFFFTTTTTT~! As if . . . =_= I don't own Naruto

Ello~ I have recently fallen for KibaHina. Ez so cute~~~ ^_^ enjoy plz.

Start Chapter #1- Mate?

"WHAT?" Kiba growled, slamming another fist into Sai's gut. The other boy simply continued to fake smile. "You're dog; you need to put a muzzle on him and get some flea medicine. He's terribly dirty and loud."

"You just don't know when to shut it, do ya?" Kiba snarled, throwing the other boy on the ground. "Kiba-kun . . ." Hinata whispered, her hair falling into her eyes.

It was only three hours into the Saturday morning and Kiba was already picking a fight with someone. Shino, who had preferred to stay at home, would normally insist that she ignore Kiba's rants, but something always made her worried.

Perhaps it was the rough way Kiba spoke, as if whatever or whoever insulted what he believed in was going down. Hard.

The same went with Naruto. Ah, Naruto-kun, the sweetest ninja in all of Konoha. Kiba on the other hand . . . well, when they were children, Kiba frightened her slightly. His K9 like attitude made goose-bumps form whenever she saw him in the heat of battle.

But, then again . . .

"I SAID," Kiba barked, his fangs showing fully, "TAKE IT BACK!"

Sai at last chuckled faintly, "Alright . . . alright. Go have fun with your girlfriend over there."

Kiba shrugged off the last bit, "Sorry about that Hinata-chan." He murmured as he passed by her reddened self. She turned on her heal to follow him. In the past years, Kiba had turned from the scary little thirteen/fourteen year old he had been into a tall, kinder teen. And actually, except for his outbreaks every now in then, he was a very good friend to have around.

"Feels weird not to have Akamaru here . . ." she heard him murmur. When she looked up from her thoughts, he was glancing into the sky, his lip perked at an interesting angle, showing off his oh-so cute fang.

When he looked down quizzically at her, she blushed and turned away. "You've gotta stop doin' that Hinata-chan. It's probably not healthy."

She blinked, "What?"

"Blushing so much. There's really no reason for you to blush in front of me."

She went even a darker shade. "H-Huh? W-What do you m-mean?"

"And the stuttering! Geez, Hina-chan! We both know that we aren't meant for each other, so don't freak out. Naruto is your type, ne?"

A rush of guilt hit her. Yea, Naruto WAS her guy. And Kiba wasn't about to change that. But what was with his sudden change of character? Why did he look so serious; so sad?

He probably just wishes Akamaru was here.

"How long will he be at the vet?" She murmured after silence. This was a subject that Kiba appreciated talking about. "Well, he needed to get a good shot or two, for sickness crap and whatnot . . ." He rambled on, his smile making the sunlight look dim.

He had grown . . . a lot. The little boy features turning sharp and wild. From a pup to a grown alpha wolf.

She punished herself by biting her lip. How dare she betray Naruto like this? He had promised to take her to the movies tonight and she was fawning over _Kiba-kun?_

"Hina-chan?" He asked, his look gentle. When they caught eyes, Kiba felt a spark of something painful, agonizing, as he froze. It shot up his chest, stabbing at his heart. For a long moment, he swore he was having a heart attack. His eyes blacked out and he felt his feet stumble. When his eyes cleared, he saw her staring, her brow furrowed with concern. Her hands held his shoulders, their small fingers timid on his bare skin.

The touch alone tingled his arms. Her smell was so strong, so lovely and special and different and odd and perfect. If she smelled this good, how did she taste . . . ?

The thought jolted him, making him pull away painstakingly. "Kiba-kun!" she gasped, her eyes wide with worry. He shook it off, the feeling of wanted to tackle her and kiss her and hold her.

"I . . . I need to go." He hissed, backing up into the trees.

"Kiba-kun, wait! Please!" she ran over to him, only to have him bark at her. She recoiled, her hand flying to touch her lips. "Kiba . . ."

He was breathing hard, rapid with emotions. His eyes were wild, untamed. He disappeared into the trees without a goodbye.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*Later

"MATING? I RAN AWAY FROM HINATA-CHAN BECAUSE I **MATED **WITH HER?" he yelled, face reddening.

His mother placed a finger to his lips. "SHUT IT KIBA! What if your sister hears you? She'll kill you!"

After his mother sighed, he murmured, "What's this mean?"

"It _means _that she's the girl for you. Literally. You're now the alpha since your father isn't here anymore, meaning when you mate, she's yours forever to love and whatnot. No other woman will work for you."

Kiba's mouth opened in despair. Had it not been this afternoon that he had BASICALLY admitted his love to her by saying (stupidly in his opinion) that they wouldn't ever be together. And that was only because he didn't want her to be hurt when she had to know he loved her and STILL be in love with Naruto.

"This SUCKS." Kiba growled under his breath, crushing the glass of water in his hand. His mother grunted, "Kiba! You're cleaning that up!"

He didn't care. His mother sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look. It doesn't matter. Didn't you tell me that you liked this girl?"

He shook his head sadly. "It wouldn't be right to make her suffer for what I'm doing."

"What do you mean 'what you're doing'? This is a natural thing, Kiba. It's not your fault."

"It isn't hers either!" He retorted, eyes narrow with self-hatred. His mother stared at her son sadly, brushing his soft brown hair out of his eyes. Kiba knew deep in his heart that he wasn't the most popular guy in the leaf village. Geez, even Shino had more fangirls that he did! And maybe part of that was because he was more . . . eh, dark and mysterious? Not to mention his main move was showing girls his butterfly collection at home. Curse him and his exotic butterflies that made girls fawn over him! Akamaru was too big for girls to coo all over him. In fact, Kiba had even gotten the reputation of being a jerk and abusing his girls because he was such a wild fighter.

None of that was true, quite to opposite, actually.

He went up to his room and stared in the mirror for quite some time. "Hinata-chan . . . I'm so sorry."

End of chapter 1~~~

You guys like? Lol, it came out better than I thought . . . TT_TT

More chapters on the way!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it

Ello~ Chapter 2 is up!

Chapter #2- Hinata's pain

"Don't do that Naruto-kun! You'll get hurt!"

Naruto chuckled, balancing on the fourth's nose. The mountain of faces was one of their favorite date spots. Naruto climbed back up to sit next to her, looking up at the sky with her timidly. "It's pretty." Hinata commented, blush staining her cheeks. Naruto smiled. "Just like you," he leaned down, took her chin between his fingers, and pulled her in for a ki-

"HINATA-CHAN! RISE AND SHINE~~!" she screamed, falling off her bed. Strong arms caught her and held her from hitting the floor. When she saw the red streaked cheeks of Kiba, she relaxed some and mumbled, "K-Kiba-kun, don't do that!"

Shino stood behind them, at Hinata's door. "We've been assigned a mission. Let's get going."

"What about Lady Tsunade's talk?" Asked Hinata. Shino sighed.

"We were going to come get you, but Kiba insisted on letting you sleep." He said, watching a fly land on her lamp. Kiba smirked.

"Let's go HIna-chan."

Her eyes widened and she reached up, clasping his cheeks in her hands. "Are you okay now, Kiba?"

Eyes wide and face blank, he blinked at her. "Huh-? OH! Yesterday . . . ?" His cheeks heated and sadness took over him. "Yea, I'm fine. I was just . . . sick."

She smiled, so sweet he felt like taking a picture and saving it for later. His face relaxed and he smiled back as she let go of his cheeks.

"Ahem? Can we go before it gets to hot out?" Shino asked.

*_*_*_*_*later

Oddly, Hinata found herself talking to Kiba half the trip. He rambled on about funny things that happened to him and Akamaru, most stories of which she'd heard before. But they still made her giggle and he liked that.

Shino even commented some.

The day had started out so wonderful . . . so perfect . . . not for long.

It was about halfway into the afternoon, they were just on their way back from their mission. A smell drifted into Kiba's nose, making his head spin and his gut lurch. "Guys, wait." Kiba hissed, looking around. What was that?

He saw something move out of the corner of his mouth and could hear someone's heartbeat. It was going too fast to be some random traveler.

He pulled out a kunai, throwing it into the trees. Hinata turned on her Byakugan, taking a stance. Shino stayed calm, pulling forth his bug swarms. Kiba found himself slipping closer to the Hyuuga.

"Show yourself." Shino announced, looking around. Seven rouge ninja dropped to the ground, weapons ready.

"A frontal attack?" Hinata murmured. Kiba growled. "There's more!"

Four more dropped behind them.

"Crap."

"You, ninja from Konoha!" on said, his blade long and sharp, "We have sworn to kill all from Konoha!"

Kiba sighed, "Seriously?"

Three attacked, all of them destroyed by the Hyuuga's special moves. Kiba took down one, but the whole process was hard without Akamaru. Shino destroyed his share.

"Is that all?" Hinata wondered looking around. She shouldn't have taken her guard down. A hidden rouge ninja appeared behind her, stabbing her in the shoulder with a kunai. She cried out, darting about of attack range.

Kiba didn't know if it was the sight of her being hurt, the smell of her fresh blood, or the sound of her pain, but he was soon on top of the guy, slamming wildly guided fist after fist into his face. Blood splurted onto his face, clothes and fists, but he ignored it, snarling and screaming, **"How dare you hurt her?"**

"_Kiba!"_ Hinata yelled, pulling him off. He almost threw her off if he hadn't noticed the tears brimming in her eyes. "You killed him!" she whimpered, horror in her eyes. "He's . . . been dead for a few minutes . . . why didn't you stop?"

Shino was staring, his brow knotted with frustration. "What's wrong with you, Kiba?" he asked.

Kiba growled, "Are you okay, Hinata-chan?"

Her eyes grew wide and she recognized something. _**He's in love with me . . . **_

She nodded to his question. "Sakura-chan can fix it . . . we're almost home."

He placed a hand on her cheek absently, just to make sure she was alright. Her cheek heated under his finger tips and he was tempted oh-so badly to kiss her deeply. However, Shino ruined the moment by saying, "We should hurry back and inform Lady Tsunade about this mishap."

Kiba glanced at the bug-boy. " . . . Right."

Hinata watched silently as Kiba stood, his back to her. Her hand reached out to touch his, but he walked away from her. "Kiba-kun . . ."

He couldn't hurt her like this . . . he had to stop himself.

No matter how hard that would be.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_* end of chapter 2~

Ello loves! Lol, this is the second chappy and I really hope it's not as horrible as I'm fretting it is. TT_TT no flames plz


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

Nya~ It's taken so long to right three chapters . . . hope it's okay looking.

Start Chapter #3- My Dear Kiba

"What?"

Naruto looked down. "Look Hinata, I just don't think you and I fit together, ya know? You aren't my type and I'm not yours so . . . let's not make this go on, okay? But, hey, you're still an awesome friend!" his words were so . . . haunting. She thought over them as she ran back home in the (completely not needed) rain. Her head was down as she darted around, her eyes closed because they were fogged by tears. She SHOULD have been using her Byakugan and walking.

But she only realized this when she ran face first into Kiba. The dog boy cursed his luck. Why was it that he was ALWAYS running into Hinata? He was about to apologize for knocking her to the ground when he saw her tears and her bloodied knee. "Oh man, Hina-chan!" he grumbled, picking her up bridal-style.

The would have been the perfect romance moment if not her tears been for another man. He held her close, feeling her shake. "Hina-chan?" he asked, his eyes blinking. He swallowed after a pause and leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers. "Hinata? Look at me."

She shook her head.

He sighed, walking over to his house. How unfortunate that his mother wasn't home to help him with this. But then again, Akamaru was there! This relieved him greatly as he entered the house. Akamaru barked at the familiar smells, welcoming them in by wagging his tail.

"Hey Akamaru! Hina-chan will be staying for awhile. Go get her a towel and some of sis's clothes, k?"

His loyal companion barked, doing as he was told.

"Crap, Hinata, you're shaking. You should stop crying now, Akamaru and I won't bite." Boy was that the understatement of the year . . .

She shook her head again, clutching at his jacket. He groaned, sitting her down on his bed. "When ma gets home she's gonna freak!" he scolded himself. Hinata shook some more.

Akamaru entered carrying some towels and clothes. "Good boy, Akamaru!" Kiba ruffled the dog's fur.

"Hina-chan?" he asked, touching her shoulder. She sat up, blushing and shivering and wet. "Dry off and change into these." He said, laying the towels beside her. "Then you have some explaining to do."

Later, after she was dressed and slightly dry except for her hair, he asked her why she was so sad. Her lips quivered as tears fell again. "Naruto-kun rejected me." Was her only reply.

How could that be possible? To reject Hinata? Anger and furry was clear in the way he situated himself, his head cocked another way, his brow furrowed downward and his leg propped up with his arm over it.

"So?" he ended up asking. She sobbed.

"So? What do you mean Kiba-kun? I . . . I'm so . . . hurt."

He snarled, "Why do you care so much? Why do you see him in such a bright light? He rejected you cause he likes Sakura, your best friend! How can you like a guy like that?"

Hinata paled, her eyes wide with agony. He felt guilty almost automatically. "Hina-chan,"

When he tried to touch her hand, she swatted him away. "Don't touch me, Kiba-kun!"

His eyes dropped and his look became sad. "Please, I -,"

She sobbed, swatting at his other hand. "Hina-chan,"

"Kiba-kun! Leave me alone!" she backed up. He snarled, fed up with her avoiding him. He tackled her, holding her wrists above her head and her legs down with his own. "Shut up for one second Hina-chan!" he hissed.

Her eyes were wide, her face really red. He realized his position and felt that tinge of his mate being so close and so vulnerable.

His lips twitched, wanting to collide with hers. He leaned closer, whispering in her ear, "Why must you love him?"

She gasped at the warm breath on her shoulder. "Why can't . . ." he whispered, sliding down to nibbled her neck. "you love me?"

She yelped, her arms and legs wiggling. "Kiba-kun! Stop that!"

His tongue swept across her neck, tasting her sweet skin. He couldn't stop himself now, instinct taking over as he kissed her cheek and sucked on her neck. " . . . Mine . . ." he whispered, biting down on the bruise he had left. She blushed such a bright color he thought she might faint. He licked her jawline, watching her bite her lip.

"Hina-chan . . ." he whispered, facing her face to face. He hovered above her, looking down at her softly, "Love me, please. I'll never let anything happen to you, Hina-chan. Please . . ."

She was red in the face, her hair sticking to the sides of her face. "Kiba . . . what . . . ?"

He brushed his lips with hers. "I love you Hinata Hyuuga. I've mated with you."

Her eyes grew wide at the meaning behind his words. "Mate? . . . no!"

He looked truly upset. "I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to do this . . . I just . . . you're . . ." his cheeks were so pink, his hair tossed around. She found it rather difficult not to lean up and kiss his soft lips. "Ne, Kiba-kun?"

He looked down, hurt in his eyes. "Forgive me Hina-chan."

She took her wrists out of his hands, cupping his face in her small fingers. "Of course, Kiba-kun."

His eyes widened when she pulled him into a kiss. He kissed her back, of course, his tongue sliding into her mouth. How weird it felt, she realized, to have Kiba love her. Not in a million years did she expect for Kiba of all people to fall for her. If anything, she figured she'd be dating CHOJI if anyone! But to have sweet Kiba in her arms right now, his feelings so strong, she melted into him and forgot about everyone else.

Pictures flashed in her mind, images of when they were little. How they used to talk endlessly and laugh and train and hang out. She caught images of him during the chunin exams, his broken body on a stretcher. Her tears had been saved for later at the hospital when she gave him a dog collar as a present. He kept it around his wrist, to this day . . .

When he pulled away, he collapsed into her shoulder, squeezing her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Hinata."

"Why are y-you apologizing?"

"When we were little . . . I had always planned to just be your friend . . . I didn't mean to . . . I swear to you I didn't mean it."

She giggled, running her fingers through his hair and pulling him into her. "Kiba-kun . . . stop saying you're sorry . . . you really don't have to . . ."

His eyes drooped and he found himself taking in her smell for the billionth time. When he was younger, it was the sweetest smell in the world . . . now it was even stronger.

And he hoped that it would stay that way.

End~

AWWWW . . . they finally kissed . . . this is never good, huh?

Oh well, hope you guys are ready for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Lol, not much to say~~~ I LUVE KIBA-KUN! There . . . that's an ice-breaker . . . !

O_o . . .=_=

Start Chapter #4- Kiba's Pride

Hinata woke up to Akamaru's licking her cheek. She sat up, her eyes narrowed with sleepiness. "Kiba-kun?" she asked, sitting up. He was conked out beside her, snoring lightly. His shirt was off, but that was the only article of clothing from both of them that was missing. Okay, she could trust him, that was good.

Smiling slightly, she got up.

"Byakugan!" she murmured. The house was empty. This was good, for she could hurry and go cook breakfast without worrying about running into Kiba's mother or sister. She disappeared into the kitchen.

Kiba stirred in his sleep, smelling bacon and pancakes . . . mmm . . .

He sat up, scratching at Akamaru's head. "Wake up Aka- Hinata!" he looked around for her. It soon hit him that she was the one cooking, seeing as it was normally 'every man for him/herself' at his house when it came to food.

He stood, Akamaru following him close behind. "Ne, Hina-chan!" he murmured, walking into the kitchen. He saw her standing by the kitchen table, food already placed out. His eyes widened, he blinked, and a sly feeling crept over him. One of happiness and success.

Hinata blushed, stuttered, and finally said, "K-Kiba-K-kun! O-Ohiou!"

"Good morning," he whispered, slipping over to kiss her cheek. She giggled silently, her hand touching her lips. He smirked, his forehead touching hers. "You didn't have to cook, ya know."

She blushed again. "You don't want it?"

He laughed, "Well YEA I want to eat. But next time, to save yourself the trouble, just order take-out."

"So early in the morning?" she commented. He shoveled pancake into his mouth and mumbled, "Ish neffer toof eafly fo rafmen!"

She giggled, watching him swallow and correct himself, cheeks slightly warmer. "It's . . . never too early for ramen . . ."

She talked with him while they ate, giggling at every other word and making him laugh. It was good, she decided, to make Kiba happy. To see him laugh was something really enjoyable, to watch him grin and chuckle at HER jokes of all things. She found herself happy for the first time in awhile.

"Kiba-kun?" she murmured, her smile soft but kind. He looked up, a milk mustache on. She tapped her fingers together, looking at the kitchen table. She hadn't done that in forever . . .

"What?" he asked.

She bit her lip. "Um . . . would you mind . . . if . . . I said something . . . troubling."

It had been on her mind for a long time now; she was afraid it would rip them apart. She didn't want to mention it, knowing he would probably grow angry at the thought of . . . anything in his way.

He grew concerned when she said nothing more. "What is it, Hina-chan?"

She shook her head, "Never mind me, I just was going to say that father . . . f-father might not like our dating each other and he might not appreciate t-that you aren't of Hyuuga blood . . ."

He looked down as well, watching her from under his lashes. "That's . . . troubling . . . I guess."

She looked close to tears, so he scooted closer, taking her hands in his as he smiled. "Eh, come one Hinata-chan! Don't think like that! What your old man doesn't know can't hurt 'em, right?"

"But . . . b-but we m-mated, right?" Stuttering . . . something else that was happening a lot around Kiba.

His smile faltered. "You want to tell him that?"

She blinked, looking at the ground. "Can you . . . explain it to me? In detail; about what mating really means?"

His mother had told him just a little about mating. She said some key points, talking about things that still needed to be done in order to be a true mate to your partner.

"Urm . . . well, first of all . . . I'm meant to be for you, and you're meant for me. It's fate that we're together until the end. It didn't really matter when I fell for you, it could have happened three years ago or thirty from now, but I would have ended up with you."

Her cheeks heated at his words. What a lovely, romantic thought . . . even for Kiba. It was sweet and adorable and cute. Kiba's puppy side, perhaps?

"I'm okay with that. I understand." She mumbled, cheeks pink.

He smiled. "And then there's like marrying you, which is basically me biting you and mixing our blood. That's the painful part, and I don't want to do that until you're just super sure. Not to mention there's the kids we're gonna probably have that we might have to-,"

"K-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kids?" she stuttered, face so red she swayed a little. He grunted, "HEY! Don't you do that!" she passed out anyway.

Later . . .

Naruto stared up at the Hyuuga household. "Hmmm . . . I feel really bad that I said that . . . I kinda like her, I guess. Sakura turned me down pretty fast . . . hmmm . . . maybe Hinata-san won't do that."

He hopped up on the gate, jumped over to look into her room. The sight he saw both shocked him and angered him faintly. Kiba laid on the floor with her, his arm wrapped around her waist as they laid on her small mat. The protective, possessive way he was holding her made it obvious that it was more to him than just a comrade to comrade, teammate to teammate kind of ordeal.

"Whoa, Hinata . . . Kiba, huh?" Naruto murmured. He wasn't sure why he was a little upset about this. However, it was the fact that he hadn't liked Hinata all that much until he saw her in Kiba's arms that made him feel guilty. "Well, when the time is right, I'll get her back I guess."

Kiba shifted in his sleep, his lips brushing her pale cheek. Naruto's eyes narrowed. "That . . . weird." He left.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Kiba cracked his eyes open, looking out Hinata's door. Naruto had looked kinda mad. Well, it was his own fault for turning Hinata down from the beginning. His hands tightened around his Hinata's waist. Is it really that weird for him to like her? What was so weird about having Hinata his? Whatever Naruto.

_You can't have her. _

End~

Nya, Naruto-kun really is making Kiba-kun mad . . . poor Hina-chan, getting caught in the middle of it all. TT_TT I wished for KibaHina and Naruto butted his way into my story somehow . . . oh well, I'll demolish him . . . +_+


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned this . . . lol . . . but sadly I do not . . . T_T

Lol, someone asked if I hated Naruto .Eh, he's fine, but *And please no one kill me for this because I just . . . this is just my opinion on him* I think he's got more props that he needs. I just don't find the appeal in him other than he's a pretty cool guy. I don't think he's that hot compared to other Naruto guys. I mean, sure, he's sorta older but . . . Eh. Whatever. I know most people love him, so you can ignore that I said this. Don't stop reading and don't send me flames. Don't let the story go to waste because I'm a douche to Naruto! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Start Chapter #5- Neji's Hunch

It was a lovely day in Konoha! The sun was just right, the breeze perfect. Akamaru was officially safe to let outside. And that's exactly what Kiba did.

Hinata and Shino watched as Kiba splashed around with Akamaru. Underneath her clothes, she was wearing her swimsuit, but didn't feel like really getting in the small river. Especially with a hyper Kiba in there too.

She could already see him talking her into jumping off the small waterfall up ahead and tossing her into the deep water with him as Akamaru followed. In fact, it wasn't such a bad thought. It was the fact that Neji, Ten-Ten, and Lee were also there, up the stream a little. If Neji found out . . . Kiba might get in a fight with him then . . .

Her stomach lurched. Sure, Kiba was one of the strongest people she'd ever met . . . but could he ever stand up against her cousin? The thought made her shudder.

"Hey Hinata!" Ten-Ten called, waving a hand in the air. Hinata looked up, realizing she had been crushing the small rice cake she had made. "Oh!" she murmured, setting it aside.

"Hop in!" Ten-Ten smirked. She was tanning, but at the moment, she had just slipped in. It was a free day at Konoha, completely for relaxing. Well, for those two teams anyway. Work had been slow; missions that were just SUPER important were short.

Hinata looked around, watching as Kiba watched her. He had his eye staring at her under his long lashes while he played with Akamaru. Her cheeks heated. "I-I feel faint."

"Come on Hinata! It is not that cold! You must respect your youth and exert it through happy and fun trials such as swimming! It would make Gai-Sensei so proud!" Lee chanted, tears flowing down his face as his eyes gleamed.

"Ano . . . um . . ."

"Oi! Hina-chan!" It was Kiba this time, his voice gruff yet kind as always. "GET IN! The water's just right~!"

Neji had started glaring the second Kiba had called her 'Hina-Chan' Her heart beat fast as she tried to contemplate how dumb Kiba was being. Either he was going with her plan of playing it cool and not doing anything too obvious, or he was going with his own instinct and showing Neji what was his and what was no longer Neji's.

Pray tell he wouldn't dare.

"O-Okay . . ."

She tip-toed over into the river, her toes touching the cold water. Kiba stepped out, wading over to her with a big grin on his face. Akamaru was following shortly behind, barking and splashing about. The other's stared in shock.

Oh God Kiba, don't. Don't you dare. KIBA~! He did it anyway, picking her up bridal style and walking back into the water with that same victorious grin that he used to skillfully show off his canines.

His bare chest against her bare arms and cheek was enough to make her almost faint, not to mention the tight grip he had on her shoulder and butt. Neji was sitting afar from them, his fist clenched as he glowered. What was going on, eh?

Kiba whispered. "Hold your nose." Her eyes widened for a moment and then she smiled. He had planned all along to do this. It was just him being . . . Kiba.

She prepared herself to grab for her nose and started complaining.

"K-k-k-k-k-k-kiba! Put me d-down! I-I do-on't like thi-is!" When he was about up to his knees, she felt his chest tighten, making her cheeks flare. His arms flexed and he threw her into the deep end. She clutched at her nose and squealed a little as the others laughed.

_Oh Kiba-kun . . . _She jumped to the top, gasping for air. "K-kiba-kun!" she hissed faintly. He was laughing his head off as Akamaru barked and barked. Ten-Ten commented, "You're so mean, Kiba!"

Lee nodded, "Yes, but that was a very good one Inuzaka!"

Kiba grinned.

Shino said nothing.

Hinata tried to cover a smile.

Neji looked indifferent, they both noticed with a sigh. Kiba felt a twinge of guilt. If his plan had failed, then he was in some deep crap. Not to mention he didn't really HAVE to do that. It was just that Neji had started to notice Hinata and him staring at each other. Not to mention he kinda wanted her to play with him . . . Lee hit him too much that it made him mad and Ten-Ten was tanning, and he could just forget about Shino and Neji.

While they pranced around in the water, splashing and laughing and running, and just having fun, Neji walked over to Shino.

"I have my suspicions." Neji stated, sitting down. Shino said nothing at first but raised an eyebrow.

"Of?"

"Kiba and his feelings towards Hinata." Neji stated. He knew good and well that Kiba could hear him, but pretended not to know.

Shino acted surprised. Yea, he had had his suspicions as well, but he didn't mind. In fact, he was rather happy that his teammates had finally found someone. This way he didn't have to worry about Naruto ripping Hinata away from missions and Kiba's girlfriend ripping him away from missions. Statistics fit him perfectly.

"Hmm . . . I haven't noticed a big difference."

"What about the way he can't seem to stop touching her?"

"That's Kiba . . . hugging and loving. . . it just fits him."

Neji still remained doubtful. "But he was touching her so closely that it was so sickly obvious that he wants to-," Neji bit his tongue.

Shino frowned deeply. "Kiba wouldn't do that unless . . ."

"Unless what?" Neji implied.

Shino thought about it. Yea, it sounded right . . .

"Unless he mated with her .Which is almost impossible. I always thought it was mating at first sight. But perhaps-,"

"Perhaps it's different for the only Inuzaka that didn't have a father?" Neji ended. Without a father, the possibility of mating would take longer to settle. Inuzaka 'pups' were normally taught these things by their fathers and Kiba never had one. The only reason why Kiba possibly (if at all) mated with Hinata at first sight was probably because he couldn't tell the symptoms.

"Perhaps."

"He is not of Hyuuga blood. To break the interbreeding process is forbidden! If there is no more pure blood, then the clan will-," He couldn't finish. He watched with inner hatred as Hinata giggled at Kiba. He had walked up onto shore to dry off some with her when Akamaru sat next to them and shook himself clean. Kiba was wiping wet dog water out of his eyes and laughing as well.

It was disgusting. Neji snarled inwardly. How dare she, if at all, mate with an Inuzaka? To be honest, the Hyuuga's were at the top and the Inuzaka's were just barely above the Uzamaki's at the bottom. Seething with rage, Neji got up and left. If anything, he'd kill Kiba before he ruined the bloodline. Kiba was a good friend and Kiba was a comrade of Konoha, but to Neji, the bloodline stood the most importance.

Later…

"So now we have two people that want to kill me. Neji and possibly Naruto. Probably not Naruto, he's way too soft and nice and junk. But he doesn't love me either. And you haven't even MET my mom."

"Tsume-sama won't . . . yell or punch or be violent . . . right Kiba?" Hinata asked. He made a "pft~!" sound.

"Like I said, you haven't even MET my mom."

She sighed, looking worried. "Well, how bad is it?"

"Eh, let's at least say that Naruto is partially on our side. Maybe you just need to tell him that you don't like him like that anymore."

The room went silent. They were sitting in his bedroom, on his bed and petting Akamaru lovingly. He looked up at her, his eyes stern while his eyebrows arched in a hurt/confused way. "Hina-chan? You _don't_ still have feelings for him, right?"

She felt tears brim at her eyes. He swallowed, anger flowing through him. "Answer me."

She opened her mouth, a tear rolling down her cheek, and murmured-

END~

Yea, I just did that. ^_^ hope you guys likes this one REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! This took me forever to write . . . ~cries in corner~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: as if I'd ever own this . . . haven't I been through this for, like, the last five chapters?

Lol, hey guys. This is the next chapter.

Start Chapter #6- An Inuzaka's pain and a Hyuuga's Blood

"I still have feelings for him. Just tinny ones though I swear!" she whimpered when she saw him look away with anguish. "Kiba, I'm so sorry, but I just-,"

"Shut it, Hinata! I trusted you with my feelings, with everything that I hoped you would return back to me and look at you now! I comforted you when that creep turned you down! And I kinda see why now! You don't ever stay true, do you?"

She was really crying now, but his raw animal instinct was flaring with hatred and betrayal. "Kiba-kun, it's not like that, I-,"

"I don't want to hear it! I love you Hinata, I'll always love you because that's my fate! To always come running back to you no matter how hard you kick me! I'll just keep limping back with my head down and my tail between my legs because that's how it goes."

She was about to say something, sobbing just a little.

"And you know, it's not like I didn't see this coming. All those years you looked at him and never looked at me . . . that time at the Chunin Exams when I was fighting him . . . I could hear your heart pounding hardest whenever _I _hurt _him._ I was on your team, I was closer to you. And you know how worried I was when I found out Neji beat the crap out of you?"

She yelled, "Kiba! I'm sorry, I can't control my feelings, they just always come back and I can't help it! Maybe you didn't really mate on me, maybe you were just thinking about someone else and then mated with them while I was there and there was a mistaking-,"

"STOP DOUBTING ME! I know how it felt! I know the truth and how I feel and how it's supposed to happen. YOU'RE the only one that seems to not understand." He grabbed her hand, pulling it over to touch his heart. It was beating fast, pounding with sorrow and heartbreak. She kept crying, eyes wide as she felt his heart race for her touch. And strangely, her thoughts glued themselves to him for a long second. He was looking at her with so much hurt and agony and hatred that she wasn't sure how to respond.

"K-Kiba,"

"Go back to him if you have to . . . if it will make you happy. Forget about me. Forget about this family and this heart and forget about how happy I could make you . . . just go back to that 'so-called' next leader of Konoha."

She left that night, standing outside his house doorway and looking at the wood of the door. Strangely enough, she knew he was on the other side, his eyes dark with anger and sorrow. Her eyes were puffy with tears and her throat wrenched out another sob as she stumbled away.

Kiba

Kiba

Kiba

Kiba

Why couldn't she think about the guy that she had left him for? Wasn't that the whole purpose?

His hot temper had also landed her on the street. That fast loss of patience and those nerves that just loved to be trampled on made it hard for her to be upset with him.

And yet her heart ached? Why? Why would it hurt if she had ended it? Theoretically anyway. He was actually the one to end it. How long could she stand to not talk to him? To not look at him the way she did? Perhaps it was for the best they ignored this. Kiba could find another mate, right?

No. That's right. It was only a once-in-a-life time thing. Her tears plopped onto her shirt, staining the surface. They had a mission tomorrow and she wasn't in the mood to face him. His grin, his eyes, his smell, his voice, his touch, his kiss, his hair, his lips, they were all so important and so very need right now.

She shook her head. She couldn't do this to herself. She had already made her move, choosing Naruto, whether or not it was the right one or not.

Meanwhile . . .

"Damn!"

Another fist slammed into the punching bag. He screamed another curse word as blood trickled down his fists. How could she? He loved her; **he loved her!** Another snarl ripped from his lips as another fist rammed into the poor punching back. Akamaru whimpered faintly in the back of his room, his head cocked to the side as his concern for his master heightened.

"Oi! Kiba! Quiet down!" Tsume yelled, banging on his door.

"Go away." Kiba muttered, leaping around to slam a combat boot into the bag. As it jingled and swung back and forth, Tsume entered.

"Somtin smells like a girl. It has for a day or so but just now mentioned it."

He ignored the obvious mention of Hinata.

His mom watched as he punched again and again, snarling and scowling and barking every time it began to hurt worse.

"Heh. Tried to get you to train when you were little . . . you never did though." That was her only comment as she left him alone. The second the door slammed shut. He faltered, crashed to his knees and stared at his bloody knuckles.

"Oh crap." He began to bind them. Stupid girl. Stupid feelings. Stupid heart. Stupid blood smell. Stupid Hinata smell. Stupid mating."

He couldn't find the words in him to say 'stupid Naruto' considering he still liked the guy. God, life was difficult . . .

Hinata's sent rose to his nose again and he whimpered some, groaning as if reminded him. She had left her purse it seemed. Great . . . I'm gonna keep it probably . . .

End~

Yea . . . this was really harsh and choppy. But I'm doing it on limited battery and I gave myself a deadline so I hope it's not killing anyone's eyes . . . feel sorry for Kiba and Hinata because they have a writer who doesn't understand why she can't see the screen anymore . . . TT_TT


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Ello there~ You guys like it? That's awesome to hear ^_^ I really do enjoy getting complements- that doesn't sound bold does it? Hope not cause I just love knowing you guys enjoy my little drabbles. Kiba-kun doesn't get enough attention in Naruto, if you ask me. Neither does Shino . . . Oh well, that's what FanFiction is for I suppose.

I have discovered some songs that I like for Kiba and Hinata in this story. I will tell you them near the end, though, so that you understand why I chose them.

Start Chapter#7- An Inuzaka's pain and a Hyuuga's Blood **PART 2**

"Alright?" Kurenai asked her team. "Are we understood?"

They all three nodded. Kurenai noticed, sadly, that Kiba wasn't in the best mood. On a normal day, he would be grinning and faintly boasting on how he knew they could do it because they, "kicked some serious butt"

But today, his eyes remained on Akamaru, watching the dog swish his tail around. Shino hadn't changed, still serious and silent. Kurenai also noticed Hinata looking upset, her head down-cast as she pondered at her shoes. What was wrong with them?

"ARE WE UNDERSTOOD?" she said louder. Shino peered at the other two. Normally they were the ones to do all the talking; or at least Kiba. If anything, Hinata would nod. But she simply jumped when her Sensei yelled and nodded rapidly.

"Yea, we got it." Kiba muttered, pretending that his ears were hurt.

They began to head out, not talking much. Kurenai had stayed behind, having to attend to some duties elsewhere in the village. Besides, they could handle a small recon mission like this. What with how slow everything was going lately, it was almost like nothing to important was going on.

Aside from how Kiba WANTED to have something stressful. Anything, he thought, to take Hinata off his mind for just a day or so. He had regretted yelling at her, for he had howled a little in his slumber at the nightmares of her dying suddenly and those being his last words to her. She, on the other-hand, wanted to talk to him about it, but didn't know how.

It seemed that whenever she tried to talk to him directly or touch his arm to signal she was sorry for last night, he would avoid her purposely. Was something wrong? She feared with terror that he no longer wanted to be friends. That would ruin her heart, ripping it to shreds just when the thought entered her mind.

She swallowed.

Kiba sniffed the air suddenly, his eyes surfing over the horizon. Shino sighed. "Not these freaks again?"

Kiba nodded. Last time . . . what they had done . . . he began to let a growl rip through his chest without knowing it. "Kiba," Shino warned, his glasses glinting with warnings. Kiba ignored him.

"Whatever," Kiba snarled, "They're screwed if they interrupt another mission like last time. That was a hassle as it was."

Hinata gasped inwardly. She had been a hassle for him? She prepared the Byakugan.

With Kiba's sharp ears and nose, Shino's bug spies, and Hinata's Byakugan, they wouldn't be caught off guard this time.

"They . . . they're everywhere." Hinata murmured, fear trickling down her spine. Kiba smirked.

"And there are more than last time."

Shino sighed. "This isn't funny Kiba! Be ready-,"

Kunai knifes lashed out. "64 PALMS!" Hinata began to spin, repelling all the knifes easily. Kiba growled, "Let's go Akamaru!" The dog barked, his teeth sharp as he darted for a Fang Over Fang with Kiba.

"Strategize this Kiba!" Shino warned. There were about forty different rouge ninjas around then, ready to kill anyone from the leaf if it killed them. Not to mention there was the small fact that they had killed many of the rouge ninja's comrades the other day.

Five dropped to the ground while reinforcements began to come closer. By the time they had taken down around twenty, Kiba had a large gash on his arm, Hinata was exhausted from using the Byakugan and 64 palms, Shino was running out of ideas, and many more rouge ninja's were ready to advance.

What was meant to be a small mission consisting of transporting some to a safer place turned into something awful.

After a moment or so, more of the opposite team were wounded and some were even retreating. Kiba was getting cocky, seeing as about fifty rouge ninja couldn't take down three ninja and a nin. dog.

"Ultimate Fang Over Fang!" he yelled, ignoring the pain shooting up his arm as he took out another four or five. "Kiba! Stop it, they're retreating!" Hinata shouted, lunging forward.

Something tugged on her shoulder and she turned around, ready to slam a palm into the other guy. However, a fist met her lovely pale cheek and then a combat boot slammed into her gut, shoving her back.

She yelped, feeling something hard hit her back. She almost ricocheted off the object she had collided with, but two arms wrapped around her stomach, pulling her against the hard object again. She soon realized with horror that the hard object was Kiba's chest, his arms coiling around her in a death grip.

This was the most contact they had had all day. She tensed, listing closely to the snarls and growls vibrating his chest. He gently backed up and set her against a tree. She was unable to move, in shock that he was so angry.

All day he had not said a word to her, but now he was about to do something really, REALLY stupid because of her.

"Kiba," she murmured, something wet pricking at her eyes. "Kiba, please," he was so quiet as he marched up to the ninja. The Rouge Nin that had hit her was holding a shuriken and a kunai, ready to attack.

Akamaru was whining loudly, warning his master to cut it out before he went insane.

"KIBA!"

The Rouge Ninja threw both weapons, a paper bomb latched to one of them. Kiba pulled out a kunai, reflecting the object without the paper bomb away. The other one with the paper attached to the end, he caught, twirled it around, and slung it back. It stabbed into the ground near the Rouge Nin and he yelled as it blew him back.

Almost immediately after he landed on the cold ground, Kiba had a fist full of the Rouge Nin's webbed netting shirt. He hoisted him up and moved to chocking him. "Now . . . would you like to die?"

"Kiba-," Hinata's slim body ducked under his arm, standing between him and the enemy (who was gagging for air). "Kiba, stop this. Stop acting so strange. You're scary me. I don't like seeing you like this,"

"You should just shut up and let me protect you," Kiba hissed, squeezing the guy's neck harder. The man coughed, his face turning blue.

Shino cautioned, "Hinata, get away from him . . . he's not stable right now."

Whatever that means, Kiba thought, I'm perfectly stable . . . perfectly happy with what I'm doing right now.

"Kiba please, stop it." Hinata murmured, clutching at his jacket. He hissed. "Shut up and let me protect you, woman. Geez, why are you guys so concerned. All I want to do is yank this guy's head off and then his limbs and roast them and let all his friends watch . . . just so they know not to mess with what is mine."

"What . . . is . . . yours?" Hinata whispered, blush staining her cheeks next to her tears. She grunted, looking around. The other ninja were moving in, ready to kill. "Kiba, we have to leave, NOW."

He growled at her much like he had when he first mated to her. "KIBA!" she shook him by his jacket. He switched to only holding the guy up by one hand, pushing her aside with his free one. She stumbled back into Shino's arms, fighting and yelling to be back next to Kiba.

"We must leave." Shino whispered, clutching his comrade's wrenching body. "NO!" she screamed, kicking at him while he incased them in bugs.

He transported them a few yards back, sitting in a tree as they watched what was happening in the clearing bellow. The other ninja's ran towards the Inuzaka, tackling him. Akamaru was trying his best to get them off, but Shino was pulling him back as well with the flea's he had implanted into his fur.

"Shino, let go of me!" she cried, hitting his arms.

"It would not be what he would want." Shino warned, looking down at her sadly.

"I DON'T CARE! THEY'LL **KILL** HIM!" she trashed around until he finally let her go.

"Tell me . . . what's going on between you guys?"

Her cheeks heated and her tears fell violently at the thought of what had been last night.

"I'm not sure but I know this; I love him. I'm not letting him die down there."

He blinked and asked quietly. "What about Naruto?"

She stood, panic filling her as she watched Kiba slowly begin to lose his fighting. "What about him?" she muttered, jumping down to save the Inuzaka.

End~

Lol, gotta go. Mother's day dinner~! Hope you guys liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Okay, I wanna hurry up to the story so. . .

Start Chapter#8 I know you love him but can't you look at me?

"Kiba-! Get away from him! Sixty Four Palms!" rouge ninjas went everywhere, gagging and yelling in pain as they were tossed aside. She was beginning to freak out, seeing as she still couldn't seem to find him through the massive pile of enemies that surrounded him.

"Kiba!" she hissed, slamming another ninja in the face. Shino's bugs began to toss them aside. He whispered just loud enough for Kiba to hear, "Sorry Kiba . . . I tried to do what you said."

At last, she could smell the blood that was all too familiar. "No! Get off of him!" when the last ninja was slung off of his dying body, she was in tears. He had a deep stab wound in his side, a beaten face, blood on his lips. She stared down at him, her eyes leaking with tears as she dropped to her knees.

"What did you say for Shino to do?" she whispered in his ear, only loud enough for him to hear. Shino was standing quite away, telling his bugs to go inform the hokage that their mission had received a setback and that they would have to send someone to come get Kiba.

"I . . . said for him to keep you away in case things got bad." He murmured, a small, self-mocking, smirk on his face. Her eyes narrowed as her brow furrowed.

"_Why?"_

He said nothing at first as she scooped his face into her hands. Akamaru ran up, whimpering and growling with panic. She caressed Kiba's cheeks very softly, unsure of how hurt he might be. "Don't worry," he said, avoiding her question, "I've had worse." Hinata shook him some.

"Why?"

"Cause. No matter how pissed I get at you I still love you. Like I said. Don't you remember?"

She hiccupped a little, clawing into his hair to hold him to her. "No,"

"I said that you'd always be my mate. It doesn't mean nothin' that you don't love me back. I just . . . keep on loving you."

She sobbed into his shoulder, clutching him to her. "Please . . . just don't do that again." She pleaded, "I don't want you . . . I-I don't want you to get hurt for me again."

He sighed. "Why does it matter, Hina-chan? We'll always be separated apparently. You . . . can't stop loving someone so fast. Even if I could love you ten times more."

She said nothing, unable to tell him that she no longer felt for Naruto, knowing he'd think it was a lie.

He then commented, "Oh well, I guess I never wanted to be a constellation prize anyway."

She pulled back, hissing, "Stupid dog,"

Her lips touched his for only a soft moment before his mind kicked in and he realized what was happening. How lovely it was that she was the one kissing him this time around. He pushed his lips against hers as well, watching Shino gawk from a few feet off. Well, he'd be the third wheel after this . . .

Medic Ninjas came, helping Kiba back to the village. Lady Tsunade had issued five Ninja groups to go after these Rouge Ninja that were attacking squads left and right. Something had to be done after the beating they had given Kiba.

Hinata and Shino carried on with their mission, all the while worrying about their comrade at the hospital. Hinata (while blushing near the point of fainting) bought a small plushy dog that looked a lot like Akamaru while Shino bought some medicine that tasted faintly better than Sakura's.

On the way home, Akamaru began to whine a little, missing his master, so Hinata sat on top of him and took the Inuzaka's place for a while.

By the time they got home, it was late in the night and most shops were closed outside of town. After reporting back to the Hokage, they hurried to the infirmary to see Kiba was sitting up, eating his sixth bowl of ramen.

The nurse stood speechlessly by the bedside, watching him. They seemed to have been in a conversation.

The nurse murmured, "I still can't understand how you managed to eat four boxes of poptarts and still be hungry . . ."

Kiba caught their scent quickly, looking up from his bowl to say, "YOU GUYS! HEY~!"

His eyes stayed to a certain dark haired Hyuga as Shino said, "You neglected to complete your mission. As a team, I think that we should-,"

"So Hinata,"

Shino sweat-dropped and left without another word.

"Yes?" she stood next to him timidly until he reached over, grabbed her by her waist, and pulled her into his lap. She yelped, her face going red as he smirked sweetly. "Never got to ask ya how that kiss was."

She went completely red, her eyes widening before she fainted. Kiba blinked a few times before he smiled victoriously. Here he thought she only did that around Naruto . . . heh heh.

A knocking at the door freaked him out a little. Someone with no scent? Hmm, he couldn't place anyone like that until he caught a distinct fraction of the Hyuga's natural smell. Neji.

He chastely placed Hinata in the chair next to him, setting her down gently before climbing back into bed. "Come in."

Neji did, looking at Kiba then at Hinata. A bitter look took over his face. "Oh. I didn't know she was here yet."

". . . yea."

"Why is her face so red?" Neji asked, wandering over to where his cousin sat unconscious. Kiba frowned. Oh crap, what was he supposed to say? That Hinata Hyuga had fainted once again, but because of him? Neji wouldn't be pleased.

"I don't know."

"Hm."

A nurse walked in, asked Kiba to sign something, and said, "You're free to leave whenever you feel like it. Your wounds are healed enough to walk on."

He nodded his approval to her and slipped out of bed. "Urm," he said looking down at his white clothes. "I need to get dressed, would you-?"

Neji picked Hinata up, "I'll leave you to make yourself descent." The Hyuga was really getting under Kiba's skin, making him less tolerable of Neji's blunt ignorance.

Did he seriously not trust him enough to let Hinata stay in the same room?

"Okay, thanks."

Before Neji left, he turned by the door and murmured, "I don't know what's going on between you two . . . but I'm not stupid. If you try anything, Inuzaka, the Hyuga Clan's blood would be tainted with your . . . filth. And so, stay away from her or I'll have to advise you to do so using another method of reasoning."

Kiba growled deeply, "We'll see about that." After a few seconds of intense glaring, the nurse showed up holding Kiba's things. With the tension breaker, Neji slipped away, taking Hinata home.

END~

God, I don't know how long this will go on cause I have so many different ideas on how things could happen yet I don't know if I should end this and start the sequel in a new fic . . . ? Any ideas? ~looks at you with begging puppy dog eyes~

~Akamaru and Kiba do it better than me . . . ~


End file.
